Happily Ever After
by punkiemonkie
Summary: Marlene and Denzel get to watch a very special moment in Cloud's life. After all he's been through, he deserves some happiness, right? --Oneshot. Cloud/Tifa--


**(A.N.) **I know I'm supposed to be writing another chapter for my other FFVII story, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out. This is kinda-sorta inspired by a "Through Innocent Eyes" by Niquie because it's in Marlene's point of view too. (Though I made sure not to rip off her plot.) Anyway, like I said, this is all in Marlene's perspective. It's supposed to be after Advent Children, but the timeline doesn't really matter. Enjoy!

**Happily Ever After**

He's pacing again. He just can't seem to sit still tonight, it must be nerves. I've never seen him like this. He's usually so calm and collected, but he was even chewing on his fingernails earlier.

Poor Cloud. He must really think there's a chance that she'll say 'no', though it's completely obvious that she loves him just as much as he loves her. They're crazy about each other. Always staring. And kissing, they do that a lot too, at least when they think me and Denzel aren't watching.

He told us his plan last week, when he bought the ring. We've had to keep quiet for almost a whole week, but somehow we managed not to let the news slip, and the day is finally here.

Tifa has been out shopping all day with Yuffie, so Cloud's going to ask her when she comes home. When I asked him why he didn't take her to a fancy restaurant or something, he just shook his head, saying that she'd be expecting it then. He said he wants to surprise her, to 'knock her off her feet'. I hope it works.

I look over at Denzel who is sitting on the staircase next to me. He's resting his cheek in his hand, looking almost sleepy. He pretends to be bored, but I know he's excited too.

All three of us jump when we hear the sounds of a car out front. Cloud hops off the barstool he'd been trying to force himself to sit still in, and rushes over to the window to peer outside. He looks back at us, and I know by the look on his face that it must be her.

He holds a finger to his lips to remind us to keep quiet, but I can barely contain my excitement. He said that me and Denzel could be there when he asked her, but only if we could keep quiet until after she had a chance to answer him.

When he hears her key hit the door, Cloud can't contain himself anymore. He goes to the door and unlocks it for her. He waits just long enough to let her take off her coat and hang it on the peg before he takes her by the hand, leading her to the middle of the candle-lit bar.

Before she has a chance to ask about the reason for the candles, he's down on one knee. He's holding one of her hands while he gets the little box out of his pocket with his other hand.

Tifa is blushing, but I think she's more surprised than embarrassed.

He tells her how much he loves her, how he has always loved her, and that he wants to be with her forever. Then he asks her to marry him.

Tears are running down her cheeks, but I can tell that it's because she's happy, her smile gives it away.

He pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger. He's smiling at her too, but he still looks nervous while he waits for her response.

He stands up again and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Her actions are enough of an answer, but she says it anyway.

Yes.

Cloud looks happier than I've ever seen him, grinning from ear to ear as he hugs her back.

After a moment they release their embrace to lean back and look at each other. He brushes the tears off her cheeks and smiles at her again. She smiles back, and stands on her toes to kiss him.

I have to stifle a giggle. They're so cute.

Normally Cloud won't kiss her in front of us, but tonight is different. He probably forgot me and Denzel were even here. Or maybe he's just so happy that he doesn't care.

Denzel makes a gagging sound and turns away from them. He always acts grossed out when they're kissing, but I think he's just pretending. He probably thinks they're cute too.

I look back at Cloud and Tifa. They both look so happy. With everything that's gone on in their lives, they've had to wait a long time to be together.

I'm glad they finally get their 'happily ever after'.

**The End**

**(A.N.) **So…just a fluffy oneshot. I wrote it all in one sitting. I hope Niquie doesn't mind that I used her idea of writing a story in Marlene's perspective. (Though I'm sure many other authors have done that too…) I realize that Marlene says "me and Denzel" when it should be "Denzel and I", but I wrote it like that because it's in her point of view, and that's how kids talk. Now that I have this out of my system, hopefully I will be able to concentrate on my other story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

-Punkiemonkie


End file.
